


We're Gonna Be Avengers!

by Dreamin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Hard of Hearing Clint Barton, More Ships to come, More characters to come, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Inspired by the "Kim Possible meets the MCU" gifsets by Tumblr user stumacher.For the KP side, let's say this is the fall after Kim and Ron graduate from high school. As for the MCU side, let's say thatCaptain America: Civil Warended happily and we'll go from there.I made up a name for Shego since we don't know what her real name is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyShelbs16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/gifts).

> Inspired by the "Kim Possible meets the MCU" gifsets by Tumblr user stumacher.
> 
> For the KP side, let's say this is the fall after Kim and Ron graduate from high school. As for the MCU side, let's say that _Captain America: Civil War_ ended happily and we'll go from there.
> 
> I made up a name for Shego since we don't know what her real name is.

Nick didn’t look up from the monitors as he heard someone approach him. “You have them?”

“Right here,” Maria Hill said as she inserted a thumb drive. Files for three individuals appeared on the monitors.

Fury read aloud the file on the largest monitor. “Kimberly Ann Possible. Naturally gifted in both athletics and academics. Perfectionist. Humble.” He chuckled. “That’ll make a nice change of pace.” He spared the other two files the briefest of glances before he turned to her. “I thought I sent you just to recruit Possible.”

“I tried, Nick.” Maria smiled a bit. “She refused unless we recruited Stoppable and Load too. She says she wouldn’t be the hero she is without them.”

Then he looked over the file to the left. “Ronald Stoppable. Not very impressive.”

“She says he’s the Watson to her Holmes,” Maria said, smiling a bit. “Former sidekick, now partner.”

Fury turned to the file on the right. “Wade Load. Computer genius and inventor.” He smirked. “One more to add to the collection.” He looked at the photos attached to the files. “Possible and Stoppable are eighteen?”

Maria nodded. “Load is fourteen.”

“The last thing I need is some child labor advocates on my ass. If he’s not officially part of SHIELD or the Avengers Initiative, no one has to know.”

“It’s not like he’d go on missions.”

Fury smirked. “Exactly. Looks like we’re making room in the budget for three more salaries.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you turned down the chance to be an Avenger, KP,” Ron said in between bites of his naco. They were sitting in their usual booth at Bueno Nacho, Ron eating while Kim scrolled through her Tumblr dash on her phone as she occasionally stole some of Ron’s naco.

Kim rolled her eyes. “I didn’t turn it down, I told her I wouldn’t do it without you and Wade.”

“And what did she say?”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “She said she’d talk to her boss.”

“Uh huh,” Ron muttered. “That means ‘no.’”

“Actually, Mr. Stoppable,” said a new voice, “it means exactly what Deputy Director Hill said.”

Both of them looked up as a bald guy with an eyepatch and a black leather duster pulled up a chair to the end of their booth and sat down, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looked at the half-eaten naco then up at Ron, one eyebrow raised.

“That doesn’t look kosher,” he said.

Ron shrugged. “It’s not. I only keep kosher when it’s important.”

“You must be Director Fury,” Kim said, keeping her tone neutral but inside, she was a nervous wreck.

He smirked. “Can’t fool you, Miss Possible. Now, would you mind contacting Mr. Load? What I have to say concerns him as well.”

Kim glanced at Ron, who shrugged, then she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

An image of Wade appeared and he smiled. “Hey, Kim.”

She smiled back. “Hi, Wade. Ron’s with me, of course, as well as-”

“Hi, Wade,” Ron cut in, grinning.

“Hi, Ron. Hi, Director Fury.”

Fury smirked. “Hello, Mr. Load.”

Kim rolled her eyes fondly. “How did I know you’d know he’s here?”

“I have eyes and ears everywhere, Kim,” Wade said, grinning wider.

Ron smirked. “He probably hacked Bueno Nacho’s security camera.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” Wade said smugly. “But somebody should tell them their security system is in need of a serious upgrade.”

“Right,” Fury muttered. “I’m here to officially invite Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable to join SHIELD, and to invite Mr. Load to be an unofficial SHIELD consultant.”

Ron grinned so wide that Kim wondered if his cheeks hurt. “Seriously?”

Fury raised an eyebrow. “Do I look like I’m joking, Mr. Stoppable?”

“Well, no, but…”

Kim cut in. “What Ron is trying to say is that nobody expects a top-secret government agency to recruit two kids just out of high school and their child prodigy friend.”

Fury nodded. “Normally, we prefer our recruits to be college graduates, but exceptions have been made. I’ve seen footage of you two in action and I must say, I’m impressed.”

“Thank you,” Ron said, preening.

Kim rolled her eyes fondly. “Give me one good reason why we should join SHIELD instead of staying independent.”

Fury smirked. “How about nearly unlimited resources?”

“I accept!” Wade said without hesitation.

Ron waved a hand in dismissal. “Eh, we get by on what we’ve got, we always have.”

“What else ya got?” Kim asked.

Fury raised an eyebrow. “The chance to join the Avengers, if we decide you’d be a good fit.”

“I’m in!” Ron declared.

Kim rolled her eyes again. “I’m still not convinced.”

“SHIELD will pay to have all three of you and your families relocated to New York.”

She shook her head. “I can’t speak for the Stoppables or the Loads but my family’s life is here, my parents and brothers won’t want to move.”

“Same for mine,” Ron said.

“And mine,” Wade said. “You and Ron can go, Kim. I’ll stay here.” He paused then added pointedly, “But I will totally accept new equipment from SHIELD.”

“I think we can arrange that,” Fury said, smirking. “How about it, Possible?”

Ron turned to her, practically buzzing with excitement. “Think of it, KP. A new life in New York City. The Big Apple. The City That Never Sleeps. Where the Bronx is up and the Battery’s-”

“I get it, Ron,” Kim cut in, smiling despite herself. “I just … I don’t know. Leaving home is a big step.”

“It always is,” Fury said, not unsympathetically.

“We were gonna go away to college next year anyway,” Ron said, giving her an encouraging smile. “This is just speeding things up.”

“But this isn’t college,” Kim pointed out, “this is advanced crime fighting.”

“I’ll make sure you’re given time to take all the college courses you want, and on SHIELD’s dime,” Fury said. “You’ll have doctorates before you know it.”

“Ah, college,” Wade said wistfully. “The best six months of my life.”

Ron grinned at Kim. “What more could you ask for?”

_The courage to go through with this?_ Taking a deep breath, she said, smiling weakly, “Okay, yes, I’ll do it.”

“Yay!” Ron and Wade cheered. From Ron’s pocket, Kim could hear Rufus squealing with delight.

Kim turned to Fury, smirking. “There are two more people you might want to consider recruiting.”

Fury raised an eyebrow. “And they would be?”

“Drew Lipsky and Shea Godwin.”

He smirked. “You want us to recruit Dr. Drakken and Shego? Two of your greatest adversaries? Now who’s joking?”

“They’ve reformed,” Kim insisted.

“Yeah, I only have your word on that.”

“And mine,” Ron said.

“Mine too,” Wade added.

“I’ll think about it,” Fury said.

“That’s all we ask,” Kim said. She held out her hand.

Fury eyed her for a moment then shook it.

Ron couldn’t contain his glee. “WE’RE GONNA BE AVENGERS!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Why do we still need a lair if we stopped being bad guys?” Shego asked as she sat in her favorite chair, flipping through the latest celebrity gossip magazine. She looked up at her former partner in crime and found him at a loss for words. _There’s something you don’t see every day, _she thought, smirking.

Finally, he found them. “Because … because it’s what we’ve always done.” Drakken spread his arms wide and slowly spun in a circle to indicate the abandoned factory they’d bought and were in the middle of converting into something livable. “Isn’t it magnificent? Besides, once we get the individual apartments done, think of the extra income!”

“Yeah,” she muttered as she went back to her magazine, “we’ll be thousandaires. It’s a good thing I didn’t get into any of this for the money.”

Drakken turned to her, curious. “Why did you?”

She shrugged, avoiding his gaze. “I liked the company.” Realizing what she said, she glared at him. “And if that ever leaves this building, I’ll roast you like a blue marshmallow.”

Drakken smirked. “Whatever you say, Shee-uh.”

Shego hated when he tried to call her by her real name. He couldn’t get it through his thick skull that it wasn’t pronounced like it was spelled. “For the last time, it’s pronounced ‘Shay’ and you know I prefer ‘Shego.’”

His smirk spread to a full-fledged grin. “So do I.”

She cursed the blush she could feel on her cheeks. After months, no, years spent dancing around the possibility of dating, they were finally at a point where nothing was stopping them. _Nothing but my own dumbassery. I just don’t want everything to go belly-up, is that so wrong?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone playing an annoyingly upbeat but incredibly catchy pop song. Rolling her eyes, she muttered, “I’d better answer that. God knows what Possible needs now.”

“I’ll get the jetpacks ready,” Drakken said as he wandered off.

Shego answered the call, muttering, “What do you want, Kim?”

“Hello to you too, Shego,” Kim said, far too cheerfully in Shego’s opinion.

“You’re always in a life-or-death situation, no time for niceties.”

“Hey!” Kim protested mildly. “I call you when I need relationship advice too.”

Shego smirked. “Like I said, life-or-death situations.” She didn’t know how it happened, but the young crimefighter looked up to her as an older sister. _Which is ironic since my brothers never did._

“Uh huh,” Kim muttered. “What can I say, I’m a teenager – everything is life-or-death.”

“Right,” Shego said, rolling her eyes. “So, what is it this time? Got a stain on your favorite jacket? Somebody’s trying to steal the Grand Canyon? Ron snores loud enough to wake the dead?”

“In order: No. How would someone even do that? And, um, I wouldn’t know.”

_Interesting._ “Okay, so why are you calling?”

“Um, I have a job offer for you and Drakken.”

Shego didn’t hesitate. “I’m not going back to teaching and the idea of Drakken in a lab filled with students scares me.”

Kim giggled. “It’s not teaching, I swear.”

That piqued her curiosity. “Then what is it?”

“Hey!” Drakken protested loudly as he was shoved back into the room by a couple of guys in some uniform Shego didn’t recognize. They had guns but were keeping them holstered.

That didn’t stop Shego from jumping to her feet and blasting both of them off theirs.

“I’d appreciate it, Ms. Godwin, if you didn’t kill my people,” an unfamiliar male voice said from the doorway.

She looked up to see a BAMF in a black leather duster and an eyepatch walk into the room, smirking. Shego could tell this guy was both in charge and meant business. She gave him a slow grin, the kind that was both a sign of delight and a baring of teeth.

_Playtime._

She was about to blast him when Kim came running in, followed right behind by Ron, with Rufus on his shoulder. The girl was pissed and Shego was betting that the guy in front of her was the reason.

“Don’t fire, Shego!” Kim said quickly. “He’s a good guy!”

The two goons were slowly getting to their feet. One reached for his gun but the man shook his head.

“If he’s a good guy, then he’d better talk fast,” Shego said. “And why were you calling me if you were just outside?”

“Because,” Kim said with an annoyed huff as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, “he promised me he’d let me talk to you and Drakken first.”

“That’s before my men caught Dr. Drakken trying to sneak away,” the man said.

“If you’d just ask me,” Drakken said, just as annoyed, “I would’ve told you I was getting the jetpacks ready in case Kim needed back-up. Now, who are you and why are you in our lair?”

“Lair, huh?” the man asked, smirking, then he turned to Kim. “Are you sure they’ve reformed?”

Kim rolled her eyes. “Yes, we just have to expand their vocabularies.” She looked at Shego and Drakken. “Guys, this is Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD.”

“And that is?” Shego asked, thoroughly unimpressed. _If you’ve seen one acronymic government agency, you’ve seen them all._

“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division,” Ron rattled off. When Kim gave him an impressed look, he just shrugged. “If I’m working for them, I have to know what it means, right?”

Kim smiled at him encouragingly. “Right.”

“Perhaps you’ve heard of the Avengers?” Fury said. “They’re our most public face.”

“Right, a whole team of Possibles and Stoppables,” Shego said, rolling her eyes.

“Funny you should say that,” he said, smirking. “Possible and Stoppable are our newest recruits.”

Shego turned to them. “Seriously? You didn’t even think to ask my opinion first?”

Kim smiled a bit. “What would you have said?”

“That it’s a bad, bad idea. Trust me, you’re better off on your own than part of a team.”

Her smile widened to a grin. “That job offer I mentioned?”

“Yeah?” Shego asked warily.

“It’s an offer to join SHIELD.”


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they were on the Quinjet, Kim scanned the interior for Wade, with Fury’s permission.

“Neat!” Wade said sincerely once she was done. “I’ll have plans for an upgrade ready in thirty-six hours.”

Fury chuckled. “I’m introducing you to Stark at the first opportunity, Mr. Load.”

“Awesome! He’s one of my idols.”

“Me too?” Drakken asked, trying to act casual but Kim could see he was vibrating with barely-suppressed excitement.

Maria nodded. “And Bruce Banner and the rest of the team.”

“Sweet!” he declared, holding up a hand to Shego.

She rolled her eyes but high-fived him anyway.

Kim turned to Ron, who was sharing a candy bar with Rufus. “Who do you really want to meet, Ron?”

He grinned at her. “All of them, but I already know the best hero ever.”

She couldn’t help blushing as she grinned back. “You’re sweet.”

He preened. “I try.”

While Ron was distracted, Rufus stole the other half of the candy bar out of his hand and swallowed it in one gulp.

“Hey!” Ron protested. “Not nice, Rufus.”

Rufus just grinned at him.

Fury chuckled. “Interesting pet you have there, Mr. Stoppable.”

Ron grinned proudly. “He’s more than a pet, sir – he’s an important member of Team Possible.”

Kim nodded, grinning just as proudly. “Our success rate wouldn’t be nearly as high without him.”

She took another candy bar out of her pocket, broke it in half, then gave the slightly bigger half to Ron and kept the other half for herself. Rufus proceeded to steal her half.

She giggled. “But as you can see, he’s very food-motivated, not unlike Ron, so he’s happy to be paid in munchies.”

“Mmm, munchies!” Rufus said around his mouthful of Snickers.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Fury said, smiling a bit.

Maria raised an eyebrow. “Did that naked mole rat just talk?”

Kim smiled a bit. “Rufus is … unique. I’m convinced he’s part parrot.”

Rufus stuck his tongue out at her then dove back into Ron’s pants pocket.

She giggled. “He’s a sensitive little guy and we love him.”

Rufus stuck one paw out of the pocket, giving a thumbs-up.

Fury looked at Shego and Drakken. “Don’t tell me you two have a pet.”

Shego rolled her eyes. “As if. I have a hard enough time making sure this one gets his walkies and treats,” she said, jutting her thumb at Drakken, who at that moment had his tongue sticking out of one side of his mouth while he played a game on his phone. Shego smirked but Kim could see a hint of fondness in her eyes. “See?” Shego continued. “He even bleps when he’s distracted.”

“Huh?” Drakken asked, looking up from his phone. “What’s happening?”

“We’re about to land,” Maria said.

Drakken looked out the windshield and there was nothing in front of them but clouds and, far below them, the Atlantic Ocean. “Where, on a cloud?”

Kim looked down at the Kimmunicator to see Wade clap his hands together and grinning in anticipation.

“I can’t wait!” he said.

“Can’t wait for what?” she asked, confused.

“That!” he said, pointing.

She turned to see a huge shape becoming visible outside. When the flying aircraft carrier fully came into view, Kim felt her jaw drop and she knew without looking that Ron, Shego, and Drakken were wearing the same expression on their faces.

Rufus poked his head out of the pocket and stared. “Whoa!”

“You said it, little buddy,” Ron said, not taking his eyes off the carrier.

Fury chuckled. “Ladies and gentlemen (and rodent), welcome to the Helicarrier.”

* * *

Shego knew she had to keep a close eye on Drakken from the moment they set foot on the flight deck. The first thing he did was run towards the edge to look below them. Thankfully, she stopped him before he got too close, pulling him by the arm back to the others.

“Sorry,” she said, smirking. “He gets excited by anything that flies and is the size of a small town.”

Drakken rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t have gone over, I know what I’m doing.”

Shego smiled a bit. “Maybe I just wanted to be sure.”

She missed Kim and Ron grin at each other knowingly.

They didn’t see any Avengers until they were on the Bridge, where they found Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. The assassin and the archer grinned when they saw them.

“’Bout time you got here, Fury,” Nat said.

Fury rolled his eyes. “Traffic was a bitch.”

“Language,” Ron said, smirking.

“Oh God, now there’s two of them,” Nat muttered, smiling.

Fury chuckled. “Romanoff, Barton, these are the new recruits – Possible, Stoppable, Godwin, and Lipsky.”

All four of them rolled their eyes at the same time then gave their preferred names.

“Kim.”

“Ron.”

“Shego.”

“DOCTOR Drakken.”

Shego rolled her eyes. “He just means ‘Drakken.’” She looked at him and noticed his pout. “There’s a place for formality – the middle of a battlefield ain’t it.”

“I suppose…” he muttered.

Clint and Nat grinned at each other.

“They’ll fit right in,” Nat said.

“Oh yeah,” Clint agreed.

“We’ve got one more team member,” Kim said, holding up her Kimmunicator so Wade could see the agents.

Wade grinned. “_Добрый день,_ Agt. Romanoff.” Then he signed what Shego assumed was “hello” to Agt. Barton.

Clint and Nat stared at each other then they grinned at Wade. “You’ve done your homework,” Clint said approvingly.

“Homework?” Wade asked, then he waved a hand in dismissal. “Haven’t touched the stuff in years.”

Kim and Ron snickered.

“Ahem!” came Rufus’ muffled voice from Ron’s pocket.

Ron grinned. “One more introduction.” He pulled Rufus from his pocket then held him up. “This is Rufus.”

Nat raised an eyebrow. “A guinea pig with mange?”

Rufus stuck his tongue out at her.

Ron chuckled. “He’s a naked mole rat, **very** different from a mangy guinea pig.”

“Uh huh. C’mon, let’s go somewhere you four can show off.” She and Clint led the way off the Bridge.

Kim and Ron followed, high-fiving each other as they went. Rufus crawled up to Ron’s shoulder, looking for all the world, or at least to Shego, like a plucked parrot.

Drakken bowed, one hand extended towards them. “After you.”

Shego eyed him then started walking. “When did you get so gentlemanly?”

“Who said anything about being a gentleman?” he asked, smirking, as he followed her. “I just like how you look in that leather catsuit.”

She couldn’t help the pleased smile that spread across her face and she was damn glad he couldn’t see it.


End file.
